1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for forming raised dimples in a header plate equipped with a peripheral flange and with the dimples projecting in the same direction in which the flange projects and spaced inward of the flange a distance substantially equal to the thickness of end tank side wall free edge portions to be soldered in position relative to the flange with the free edges thereof abutted against the header plate immediately inward of the flange and outward of the dimples, the dimples preventing inward deformation of the end tank side wall free edge portions as a result of heat applied thereto preparatory to the actual soldering operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different forms of hand tools for performing punching, dimpling and various other metal deformation functions and including some of the general structural and operational features of the apparatus of the instant invention heretofore have been known. Examples of these prior known forms of tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,121,669, 2,315,404, 2,618,994, 3,680,351, 3,842,650, 3,866,675 and 4,331,201. However, these previously known devices do not include the combination of structural features included in the instant invention and specifically adapted to form raised dimples in a flanged header plate spaced along and closely inward of peripheral flange of the header plate.